Pool Time Lover
by shamelessabandon
Summary: A shameless smut ficlet between older Chrystal and an Octillery. Rated M for a reason.


**I do not own Pokémon.**

**Warnings: graphic descriptions of sexual acts, sort of non-con, tentacles, poképhilia**

Chrystal sat by the waters edge, staring at the pokéball cradled in her hands. It had been several years since she first caught this Pokémon, and she rarely got him out of storage anymore. The twenty-two year-old wondered if he would be mad, or happy.

After making sure she was alone, she released the Pokémon into the water. Octillery floated on the surface, his eyes on his trainers, before they travelled over the rest of her, picking up on the changes.

"I'm sorry, Octillery," she said. The Pokémon only turned and started swimming to the other end of the pool. "Wait! Come back!"

The octillery did not stop, so Chrystal stripped down to her bikini and dove in.

Octillery had been waiting for this. As soon as he heard the splash, the Pokémon darted around to Chrystal's back, latching onto her with his tentacles. She gasped, his hold on her arms making it hard for her to stay afloat. When she went under, Octillery released her just enough to allow her to swim to the shallower end, where she would be able to sit with her head above the water.

Octillery wasted no time. As soon as she was safe, he moved so his tentacles were latched onto her bikini over her breasts. With a powerful yank, the straps snapped and she was topless. Two tentacles wrapped around her wrists and fondled her breasts.

Next, the Pokémon slid one tentacle around to her front to slide beneath her bikini bottom and up into her vagina. A startled cry burst out of his trainer when she felt the burst of pain and pleasure.

As he worked with the tentacle inside her, moving in and out so fast and hard Chrystal was in near tears, he pushed another inside her mouth, silencing her cries, and another in her anus, filling her to the max.

The tentacle over her breasts began to pulse, playing with and stimulating the nipples. He jiggled the balls that had so nicely developed over the years, enjoying the feel. He lifted the tentacle up, providing maximum suction over the nipples and leaving multiple hickeys, then replaced it several times.

A choked scream came from the trainer as she reached her first orgasm of the day. Octillery pulled the tentacles out of her orifices, allowing her to breathe as he moved in front of her. His tubular lips instantly latched onto a boob and she threw her head back and moaned.

His tentacles were moving of their own accord now. Two of the thick appendages laced together while another destroyed Chrystal's bikini bottoms. Then, together the two tentacles dove for the vagina. The trainer whimpered as he rapidly went in and out of her, enjoying the look of utter abandon on her face as he sucked and sucked on her breast.

His other tentacles wrapped themselves around her torso, her legs, and her other breast, keeping her still and leaving innumerable hickeys all over her body.

She let out another scream and several more whimpers before Octillery decided to add to his actions. With the two tentacles that were keeping his trainer's arms still, he dragged the arms up and over her head to put her in a position of complete exposure to him. He forced her legs apart to allow for his head as he dove down into the water to explore his trainer's glory with his own lips.

The Pokémon started this session slow, gently moving his lips against hers, and then adding a weak water gun to force water up into her. He slowly made that more powerful until he could no longer wait and dove right in. In and out he went with reckless abandon. He heard and felt his trainer orgasm one last time before she went limp.

He dragged her to the waters edge and got her naked, unconscious form onto the poolside, then returned himself to his pokéball, satisfied.

Chrystal awoke to an angry scream as the pool's caretaker found her naked and bruised.

**I did not expect this to be what happened when I decided to write last night. My first ever smut fic. Thoughts?**

**If you liked this, please visit my profile to vote for the next one.**


End file.
